Prefabricated wall panels are commonly made of reinforced Portland cement concrete, and have certain advantages that include being part of a system ready to be assembled, with each part designed for a designated position, and the benefits of being made in the controlled environment of a factory, where tolerances may be kept to a minimum. Such wall panels, however, present certain difficulties in transportation and construction because of their weight, which may require special measures to be taken for transport and may result in loading trucks below their volume capacity. Weight limitations may result in a seemingly excessive number of shipments being made to complete an order for a building, whereas a reduced number of shipments could be made if the panels were lighter. Shipments as cargo on ships may also be expensive because of the weight. A crane or other mechanical lifting apparatus may be required to lift the panels.
In addition, wall panels generally must meet requirements for strength under building codes and national standards. Due to efforts to reduce weight, such panels may sacrifice strength, both axially as may be experienced from roof loads, and laterally as may be experienced from wind loads.